Such carriers are used to accommodate electrical and/or electronic components.
Such a carrier is flat and has a broadside and a narrow side. In particular, the carrier can be used as a printed circuit board which simultaneously provides the electrical connection for the components by means of conductor tracks. The electrical conductor tracks are on the broadside of the carrier. An electrical switch may also be conventionally arranged on the broadside of the carrier. At least one exposed electrically conductive contact area is then provided on the broadside, the contact area being used as a fixed contact for the electrical switch. However, the functionality of such a carrier is restricted in some cases, in particular, if the carrier is used to accommodate an electrical switch.